


Afraid of summer

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic, повседневность, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: В начале он, конечно, услышал шум реки. Еще даже не выйдя из-за поворота и не увидев Кита, который, по его предположениям, почти на все сто процентов должен был быть там, Широ услышал рев. Рев бурлящей воды, тот самый рев, который он бы и с радостью забыл, но в связи с отдельными событиями, произошедшими больше четырех лет назад, был вынужден запомнить, видимо, до конца жизни.





	Afraid of summer

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Lander - Afraid of summer  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruqsgpOu-Ro&feature=player_embedded
> 
> Возможен ООС, поэтому вы предупреждены.

Широ был почти уверен, что найдет Кита там.  
      Это было его любимым местом. Еще лет с четырнадцати, когда Кит хотел побыть один, он, выведя из гаража свой старенький велосипед, без особых раздумий предпринимал это долгое путешествие наверх по узкому, по-змеиному обвивавшему горы дорожному серпантину.  
      И вообще, если быть до конца честным, Широ уже успел побывать везде, где только можно: у Кита дома, в библиотеке, у Лэнса, в их любимой забегаловке и даже на спортивной площадке в парке. Оставалось только одно.  
      В стоявшей на улице жаре чудилось что-то зловещее. Город опустел, будто при воздушной тревоге, и Лэнс, у которого Широ побывал около часа назад, весь день собирался провести в бассейне на надувном матраце, слушая старые компактные диски своей старшей сестры. Он не соизволил выбраться из воды даже для того, чтобы проводить Широ до двери, когда тот собрался уходить, позволив Ханку, прыгавшему от радости, сделать это за себя.  
      Солнце припекало макушку, позади оставались километры раскаленного асфальта, а крыши городских домов яростно сверкали из долины внизу, слепя глаза. Широ изрядно взмок. Прислонив велосипед к каменной стене, он провел ладонью по влажному ежику волос. Хоть выжимай. Дезодорант ему бы тоже не помешал.  
      Помимо аллергии на все на свете, непереносимости лактозы и абсолютного неприятия мясных продуктов Кит был еще и очень восприимчив к запахам. Обычно он заявлял это прямо и резко по отношению Лэнсу, стоило тому хоть немного вспотеть или съесть то, чего Кит категорически не переносил, стоило ему только сделать это – как Кит морщил нос и отшатывался от него, как от чумного, заявляя во всеуслышание что-нибудь вроде: „Клянусь, сейчас меня стошнит“.  
      По отношению к своему второму лучшему другу Кит в подобном замечен не был, но, может быть, только потому, что Широ всегда пользовался дезодорантом больше, чем это было нужно, и старался никогда не употреблять в пищу сильно пахнущие и богатые белками и протеинами продукты в его присутствии.  
      Впрочем, сейчас Широ было вовсе не до собственного запаха, ему нужно было отыскать Кита и поговорить с ним во что бы то ни стало. Очень важно было поговорить с ним и, пожалуй, извиниться за то, что он повел себя странно, глупо и эгоистично. Совсем не так, как подобает лучшему другу, который был, к тому же, еще и старше самого Кита, да и Лэнса, на несколько лет, а значит и вовсе должен был быть образцом подражания для этих двоих.  
      Широ миновал знакомые огромные валуны – те самые, на которые Лэнс всегда пытался вскарабкаться в детстве, и, углубившись в рощу из чахлых низкорослых деревьев, наконец нашел тропинку, которая должна была привести его к Киту.  
      В начале он, конечно, услышал шум реки. Еще даже не выйдя из-за поворота и не увидев Кита, который по его предположениям почти на все сто процентов должен был быть там, Широ услышал рев. Рев бурлящей воды, тот самый рев, который он бы и с радостью забыл, но в связи с отдельными событиями, произошедшими больше четырех лет назад, был вынужден запомнить, видимо, до конца жизни.  
  
  
  
  
      Кит сидел на берегу реки на замшелом стволе поваленного дерева. Этот ствол был таким огромным и лежал тут с самых незапамятных времен, поэтому еще в детстве они втроем любили придумывать идиотские теории о том, откуда он тут, собственно, мог взяться. Ну, если вспомнить чахлую рощу, предшествующую реке. Да даже дело не в ней – таких исполинских деревьев в диаметре больше пятидесяти километров отсюда не водилось.  
      Когда-то они часто сидели на этом самом стволе все вместе, потом же, после того, что случилось около четырех лет назад, начали избегать и реки, и гор, и серпантина. Может, просто повзрослели. Но Кит продолжал приходить сюда. Сидел и пялился, как зачарованный, на кристально чистую воду, на то, как она пенилась и завивалась безумными вихрями вокруг выступающих из-под нее камней. Широ всегда думал, что таким образом тот пытался справиться с тем, что тогда случилось. Переработать это внутри. Но однажды Кит прямо заявил, что это не так и ему просто нравится смотреть на текущую воду.  
      Вот и сейчас, он сидел и смотрел на нее, а Широ смотрел на его спину, обтянутую красной футболкой. Кит немного ссутулился, локти положил на колени и наклонился всем телом вперед – так, что пара особенно длинных прядей, выбившихся из собранного сзади хвоста, свесилась ему на лицо. О чем он думал?  
      У реки тропинка обрывалась, превращаясь в естественные ступени из корней деревьев, по которым Широ осторожно спустился вниз и, подойдя к поваленному стволу, сел рядом с Китом. Тот вздрогнул, словно неожиданный гость был привидением, но потом успокоился и, тоскливо вздохнув, поприветствовал его кивком головы.  
      – Я тебе мешаю?   
      Кит неопределенно дернул плечом.  
      – Я уйду, если мне лучше уйти.  
      Криво усмехнувшись, Кит оторвал взгляд от пенящейся воды и покосился на своего соседа.  
      – Как будто я могу тебя прогнать.  
      – Но Лэнса же прогоняешь.  
      – Он слишком много капает мне на мозги.  
      Они оба рассмеялись. Бесценное мгновение. Наверное, дальше таких будет меньше и меньше. Если они вообще когда-нибудь не закончатся насовсем.   
      – Послушай…  
      – Послушай…  
      Кит фыркнул и, подняв с земли небольшой камушек, запустил его в реку. Лэнсу нравилось, когда они случайно говорили одно и то же – это происходило не так уж и редко – в этом случае он всегда забавно вытаращивал глаза, заявляя:  
      – Ну вот… Вот опять! Как вы  _это_  делаете?  
      И Широ помнил, что когда Лэнс переставал донимать их этим вопросом и снова принимался беззаботно глазеть по сторонам, Кит незаметно одаривал его заговорщическим взглядом, из которого при желании можно было сделать самые странные выводы. Вот только Широ их обычно не делал.  
      В этот раз рядом не было Лэнса, а Кит будто бы и забыл об этом их  _особенном_  взгляде и уставился на свои ладони. Он был в перчатках, а значит где-то неподалеку должен был быть его байк. Вероятно, Кит припарковал его в каком-то укромном местечке, чтобы с дороги не было видно. Вряд ли ему хотелось, чтобы его тревожили.   
      На мгновение между ними повисло молчание. В первый раз за долгое время Широ не знал, как он мог объяснить свои чувства Киту. Обычно с этим проблем у них никогда не возникало. Кстати, не только с Китом, у них всех троих – обычно все было естественно и так правильно, как у Широ не было больше ни с кем на Земле.  
      Но ведь в таком случае у него был вполне обоснованный повод разозлиться! Все-таки известие о том, что они собрались „смотать удочки“ (так выразился Лэнс) и по окончанию старшей школы бежать из этой глуши без оглядки со всех ног, свалилось на Широ как снег на голову. За сотни километров отсюда их ждал колледж с его насыщенной и яркой (и в сексуальном плане в том числе) жизнью и все эти гигантские перспективы, размеры которых были сравнимы только с мировым океаном.   
      Широ должен был быть рад за Кита. Как настоящий друг. Он должен был обнять его – по-настоящему, без какой-либо тени раздражения, ревности или грусти – и искренне пожелать ему успехов, но у него почему-то не вышло.  
      Всегда ведь выходило, в чем сейчас-то было дело?  
      Кит продолжал смотреть на беспрестанно текущую воду, и Широ невольно перевел взгляд от его приятно очерченной скулы к реке и попытался представить себе то, что творилось в голове у сидящего рядом с ним человека. Он морщил лоб, пытаясь проникнуть в мысли Кита, пока тот вдруг не сказал тихо:  
      – Ты ведь еще помнишь?  
      И Широ вспомнил. Да так ярко, так детально, что внутри на пару секунд все скрутилось в тугой узел, и он очень сильно пожалел, что пришел сюда.  
      Но уже было поздно.  
  
  
  
  
      Солнце забавно рассыпало веснушки по лицу Лэнса, и каждый из них знал, что он этого стеснялся, но никто не подавал виду.  
      Кит в тот день впервые собрал свои отросшие до плеч волосы в хвост – очень по-взрослому и очень симпатично, подумалось тогда Широ – сам же он напялил на себя любимую черную бейсболку отца, из-за чего чувствовал себя немного глупо. Будто главный в отряде бойскаутов или что-то в этом роде.  
      Кит и Лэнс шли сзади и бесконечно собачились, что, в общем-то, не было чем-то особенным. Скорее нормой. Сначала они еще смеялись во весь голос, отпуская друг другу всевозможные пинки и тычки, а потом принялись ругаться. И все потому, что Лэнс вспомнил одно из свежих школьных происшествий и не мог удержаться от того, чтобы рассказать Широ об этом. В конце концов, они с Китом были в одном классе, а Широ был на два класса выше и просто не мог знать ничего.  
      – … Кэти открыла глаза, – распаленно тараторил Лэнс у него за спиной, – и говорит: „На третий день прекрасная принцесса наконец очнулась и обнаружила себя в окружении семи принцев“… Ну и прочая дребедень, я уже не помню, суть не в этом… – Он запнулся, потому что Кит умудрился толкнуть его так, что он врезался плечом в дерево. – Ты больной? Дай Широ дослушать!  
      Лэнс хоть и был самым младшим в их компании, всегда умудрялся быть самым громким и вообще большой занозой в заднице, но именно за это они его и любили.   
Возможно, это было не совсем естественно или напротив – самым естественным на свете, но уже с самого начала у каждого из них появилась своя особенная роль в их компании, которую они продолжали исправно играть до настоящего времени.  
      Лэнс был занозой в заднице, Широ – скорей всего, в силу своего возраста – уравновешенным и разумным, а Кит – психованным и странным, из тех, над кем бы обязательно издевались в школе. Но, конечно, никто над ним не издевался, ведь у него были Лэнс и Широ, а то, что остальные обходили его стороной, казалось бы, не особенно его задевало.  
      – Короче, – продолжил довольный Лэнс, хотя Кит, судя по выражению лица, уже был готов его убить, – Кэти Холт… то есть прекрасная принцесса, то есть… ай, Кит… короче, она открывает глаза и видит семь принцев. Они стоят перед ней и она должна выбрать из них самого прекрасного и самого достойного… Ну, по роли это был Джонни…  
      – Джонни? – переспросил Широ.  
      – Джонни Дейл, – отмахнулся Лэнс, – ты его наверняка видел, высокий такой… У него была роль самого прекрасного принца, а Кит был… ну это… для массовки…  
      –  _Ты вообще был деревом_!  
      Широ не удержался и, хихикнув вслух, обернулся назад. Лэнс и Кит больше не шли за ним, а замерли на месте друг против друга. Лэнс вызывающе скрестил руки на груди:  
      – Ну и что с того? Деревья тоже нужны…  
      – Я был одним из принцев, а ты был деревом! Врубаешься в разницу?  
      – Ну да, – Лэнс хитро прищурился, – тебе просто стремно, вот что! Тебе стремно, что все теперь в курсе, что ты в нее втюрился…  
      – Это  _неправда_!  
      Они снова сцепились, причем так, что Широ почти пришлось их разнимать.  
      – Почему все решили, что Кит „в нее втюрился“? – с интересом спросил он, двумя руками удерживая раскрасневшихся и сопящих от ярости друзей на приличном расстоянии друг от друга.  
      – Да потому что, – тут же обрадовался Лэнс, – она все перепутала и выбрала из всех принцев этого дундука вместо Джонни. А он так покраснел! Тебе нужно было это видеть, Широ…  
      – Закрой рот, – прорычал Кит. Он изо всех сил пытался оттолкнуть руку Широ, чтобы прорваться к Лэнсу, но у него никак не выходило. Кожа на лице Кита медленно, но неумолимо покрывалась красными пятнами, что уже в этом возрасте обозначало, что тот дошел до ручки.  
Лэнс тем временем самозабвенно продолжал:  
      – И знаешь что, Кит?  
      –  _Что-о_?!  
      – Она никогда в жизни не согласится пойти с тобой на свидание… Вообще никогда.  
       – Это еще почему?!  
      – Да потому что она влюблена в меня. Это и ежу понятно, тупица!  
      Широ перестал удерживать Лэнса – нужда в этом просто отпала. Он направил все силы на то, чтобы попытаться успокоить Кита, положив ладони ему на плечи и заглянув ему в лицо.  
      Было ясно, что Лэнс перестарался. Кит больше не рвался к нему, вместо этого он внезапно стал часто глотать ртом воздух – первый признак надвигающегося приступа.  
      – Лэнс, дай ему воды, – хладнокровно скомандовал Широ. Внутри него зарождалась паника, но он знал: покажи он это трясущемуся в его руках мальчишке, все станет только хуже.  
      – Почему это я? – по голосу Лэнса было понятно, что он сам перепуган не меньше.  
      – Она в твоем рюкзаке, идиот. Делай, что тебе говорят.  
      Пока Лэнс, совсем растерявшийся от страха, копался в своем рюкзаке, Широ не отпускал Кита. Глаза того расширились и словно остекленели, но он продолжал бороться за то, чтобы дышать.  
      На самом деле такое случалось нередко. Кит без труда переносил любые физические нагрузки, но нервное напряжение полностью выбивало его из колеи. Широ уже начинал по-настоящему злиться на Лэнса, который устроил все это дело, да так, что готов был стукнуть его чем-нибудь.  
      – Побыстрее нельзя?  
      – Да я и так тороплюсь!  
      Широ осторожно отпустил плечи Кита, отодвинувшись в сторону. Лэнс держался несколько неуверенно. Ему было не только боязно, но и стыдно.  
      – Я же не специально, Кит, – будто интуитивно повторяя за старшим товарищем, Лэнс положил ладонь на плечо друга. Его голос стал совсем тонким и чужим – так случалось всегда, когда Лэнс пугался. – Я просто пошутил…  
      Кит все еще дышал неровно и часто. Его легкие звучали, как сломанный механизм. Он раздраженно скинул руку Лэнса с плеча, но бутылку воды взял и сделал несколько глотков.  
      Все постепенно успокоились, а Киту быстро стало лучше. Устроившись прямо на земле в тени деревьев, они достали из рюкзаков сэндвичи, которые любезно сделала всем мама Лэнса. Так решил Широ: сначала сделать небольшой привал, прежде чем двигаться дальше.  
Кит молча жевал сэндвич с индейкой, когда Широ ласково дотронулся до его макушки:  
      – Ты как?  
      – Нормально, – буркнул Кит. – Перестань относиться ко мне, как к ребенку… Вы оба.  
      Лэнс издал сдавленный смешок, напомнивший Широ хрюканье Ханка, когда перед тем оказывалась миска, переполненная едой.  
      – Ну конечно, ты же такой взрослый.  
      – Захлопнись.  
      Кит изловчился и ткнул кулаком в плечо Лэнса – так сильно, что тот взвыл.   
      Все снова было нормально. Широ поднял голову и, прищурившись, посмотрел на солнечные лучи, пробивавшиеся сквозь нависшие над ними ветви дерева. Время уже было за полдень, они забрались довольно далеко в лес, а моста все никак не было и не было.  
      – Может, Лэнс все придумал? – предположил Кит.  
      – Широ, почему он всегда нарывается? – обиделся Лэнс. Пережевав и проглотив последний кусок своего сэндвича, он резко встал на ноги и воинственно огляделся вокруг, будто бы давая понять, что сдаваться он не собирается. – Но если вам обоим не интересно, что там с другой стороны реки, вы можете развернуться и пойти домой. Будто бы я вас держу.  
      Широ задумался на пару секунд – на самом деле ему было интересно. Да и они забрались уже слишком далеко, чтобы вот так просто повернуть обратно.  
      – Мост есть! – возбужденно продолжал Лэнс. – Точно вам говорю! Зачем мне такое придумывать? А за ним огромная такая сливная труба – выше любого из нас! Настоящий туннель… И никто не знает, где он заканчивается. Мэтт мне фотографии показывал.  
      – Разве Мэтт не брат Кэти? – неожиданно напрягся Кит, а Лэнс тут же ухмыльнулся с триумфом:  
      – Ага! Кажется, кому-то стало интересно…  
      – Все, хватит.  
      Широ решительно встал на ноги – и Лэнс с Китом мгновенно заткнулись и с ожиданием уставились на него.  
      – Мы пойдем дальше.  
      Нелепое чувство того, что кто-то выбрал его главой их импровизированного бойскаутского отряда никак не хотело убираться восвояси. Почему он старался принимать за них все решения? Может, потому что пока Кит собирал свой рюкзак, а Лэнс в праздном безделье слонялся по его прихожей, приемная мать Кита – невероятно красивая женщина среднего возраста – отвела его в сторону и вежливым полушепотом сказала:  
      – Такаши, ты хороший умный мальчик. Ты ведь обязательно присмотришь за  _ним_ , да?  
      – Хорошо, мэм.  
      Широ сглотнул и зачем-то снова посмотрел наверх. Тропинка, по которой они шли, петляла вдоль реки, а сквозь густые ветви деревьев, раскинувшиеся над их головами, то и дело проглядывали кусочки ярко-голубого неба.   
      Хотя бы эти двое хоть немного успокоились. Они снова шли сзади, оживленно, но, к облегчению Широ, вполне дружелюбно обсуждая друг с другом что-то.  
      Тропинка в очередной раз вильнула. Она словно стремилась повторить каждый, самый мельчащий изгиб текущей рядом с ней реки. Те, кто когда-то проложил ее, будто бы и не предпринимали никаких попыток перебраться на противоположную сторону. Возможно, моста действительно не существовало, и они все втроем просто повелись на глупые выдумки брата одноклассницы Лэнса.  
      Широ не успел даже расстроится этому выводу, как из-за поворота, словно в ответ на его мысли, показался мост.  
  
  
  
  
      Река в том месте непривычно расширялась, и бурное, невообразимо быстрое течение немного замедлялось. Деревья незнакомой Широ породы купали в воде свои искривленные, похожие на скрюченные длинные руки ветви. Обычно кристально чистая вода здесь была в несколько раз темнее – не увидишь дна, сколько ни старайся.  
      Но самыми удивительными безо всяких сомнений были мост и огромная канализационная труба за ним. Точь-в-точь как труба, в которую утаскивали своих жертв психически больные маньяки в рассказах Стивена Кинга. Что не говори, а это место было действительно странным.  
      – Вот это да! – восторженно выдохнул Кит за спиной Широ, а Лэнс радостно подхватил:  
      – Я же вам говорил!  
      – Да…  
      Широ еще не успел сориентироваться, как оба мальчишки, не сговариваясь, наперегонки рванули к мосту, но, добежав до него, вдруг замерли на месте. До Широ донеслись их разочарованные возгласы.  
      Он тоже подошел ближе. Вблизи мост поражал еще больше – старый, но достаточно массивный, с пыльными и покрытыми ржавчиной перилами он выглядел так, словно по нему не ходили уже лет десять, не меньше. Кроме того, на самом входе болталась толстая цепь с жестяной табличкой на ней. Краска на табличке уже порядочно облупилась, и в надписи не хватало некоторых букв, но Широ все равно смог отчетливо различить угрожающее: „ВХОД СТРОГО ВОСПРЕЩЕН. РЕМОНТНЫЕ РАБОТЫ“.  
      – Обло-ом, – сокрушенно простонал Лэнс, с чувством пнув один из ржавых столбов моста, – обломский облом!  
      Еще никогда Лэнсу не удавалось так точно выразить то, что чувствовал сам Широ. Он вздохнул, поправил на плече мокрую от пота лямку рюкзака и уже собирался открыть рот, чтобы сказать, что им ничего не остается, как повернуть обратно, когда Кит опередил его.  
      – Что если мы все равно перейдем по нему?  
      Широ и Лэнс непонимающе уставились на друга, а тот только сдвинул свои темные, выразительно очерченные брови и упрямо повторил:  
      – Что если мы перейдем по мосту на другую сторону?  
      Первым пришел в себя Лэнс. Он фальшиво рассмеялся и покрутил пальцем у виска:  
      – Читать не умеешь? Или тебе жить надоело?  
      – А ты просто стремаешься.  
      – Что ты сказал?!  
      – Что слышал.  
      По звукам было похоже, что эти двое снова сцепились, как взбесившиеся собаки, но Широ в тот момент не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он смотрел на мост – несмотря на пыль и ржавчину, тот казался довольно крепким. Может, ремонтные работы были давно окончены, а табличку просто забыли? Или мост был закрыт за ненадобностью? Кому он мог быть нужен в этой глуши.  
      Широ посмотрел вниз – на темную, стремительно текущую воду и тихо сказал:  
      – Я пойду первым.  
      Лэнс и Кит были так ошарашены, что незамедлительно отпустили друг друга. Они оба были взлохмачены и тяжело дышали. Лэнс нахмурился на мгновение и странно мотнул головой, а глаза Кита загорелись.  
      – Я пойду за Широ.  
      – Если Широ спрыгнет с крыши, ты тоже спрыгнешь? – скептически поинтересовался Лэнс.  
      Широ не помнил, чтобы Кит когда-нибудь игнорировал такое очевидно обидное замечание в свою сторону, но тот даже бровью не повел.  
      Они смотрели друг на друга, и Широ видел в глазах Кита очень многое. И это был не только глупый, безрассудный азарт четырнадцатилетнего мальчишки, захотевшего поиграть в приключения. Он видел восхищение, почти мгновенно ослепившее его, видел преданность – такую глубокую и теплую, как прогретая летним солнцем вода в озере, а еще облегчение. Облегчение и радость из-за того, что Широ встал на его сторону.  
      Лэнс скрестил руки на груди, давая понять, что ему более чем не нравится все происходящее, но вмешиваться он не собирается. Больше не сказав ничего, он просто наблюдал за ними со стороны. Так он делал и раньше, мелькнуло внезапно в голове у Широ – иногда, словно чувствуя связь между ними двумя, Лэнс намеренно отстранялся, будто бы не хотел вставать на пути.  
      Но ведь они трое были лучшими друзьями. Широ не хотелось, чтобы Лэнс чувствовал себя лишним.   
      Он больше не знал, что сказать, поэтому развернулся и подошел к мосту вплотную. И легко перешагнул через тяжелую цепь.  
Стальные листы под ногами неприятно спружинили. Широ пошатнулся с непривычки, но тут же выпрямился. Проще простого!  
      Он не боялся. Можно было не думать о бурлящей внизу воде и о том, что здесь все же было довольно высоко. Лучше было подумать о чем-то более приятном. Например, о том, как обрадуется Кит, когда они наконец окажутся на другой стороне. А он точно обрадуется. И будет смотреть на него с восхищением. Совсем как несколько секунд до этого…  
      Мост ощутимо зашатался под ногами, заставив Широ, прошедшего уже больше половины пути, испуганно обернуться. Кит махал ему с другой стороны.  
      – Я иду к тебе! – крикнул он. Но ему вовсе не нужно было говорить это, Широ чувствовал каждый его шаг под собственными ногами. Мост задрожал, как натянутая до предела тонкая мембрана.  
      На одно короткое, но показавшееся ему бесконечным мгновение, Широ словно парализовало. Ноги стали ватными, а солнечные лучи поплыли перед глазами цветными пятнами.  
      Все случилось слишком быстро. Он не успел среагировать, не успел даже увидеть, как именно Кит провалился вниз. Единственным, что он увидел было то, как изменилось лицо Лэнса, стоящего у начала моста с другой стороны, и как тот бросился к перилам. И как он перегнулся через них.  
      – КИТ! – закричал Лэнс. Он так сильно свесился с перил, что рюкзак соскользнул с его плеча и шмякнулся в воду. Лэнс повернулся к застывшему на мосту Широ, и его лицо показалось тому таким странным. Не искаженным, не перепуганным, а каким-то растерянным и беспомощным, словно кто-то задал Лэнсу вопрос, на который он не знал ответа.   
      – Широ… – Лэнс сжал виски ладонями. Он до невыносимого странно морщил лоб и дрожал всем телом. – Кит… он же…  _он не умеет плавать_.  
  
  
  
  
      – Ты спас меня.  
      Широ непроизвольно поморщился. Они не затрагивали эту тему уже, казалось бы, несколько лет, и он бы с удовольствием не затрагивал ее столько же.  
      – Любой на моем месте сделал бы это…  
      Кит заправил одну из особенно длинных и постоянно лезших ему в лицо прядей волос себе за ухо, а потом качнул головой:  
      – Но почему именно  _ты_? Лэнс тоже был там. И он плавает как рыба.  
      Это было действительно так. Лэнс плавал куда лучше и быстрее любого из них, даже тогда, когда ему было всего лишь тринадцать.  
      Как и в тот день, когда Кит уже вечером, на его диване, в первый раз задал ему этот вопрос, Широ совершенно не знал, что ответить. В тот момент, когда он, не задумываясь, прыгнул с моста в бурлящую внизу ледяную воду, его тело словно больше не принадлежало ему. Им руководил какой-то непреодолимый первобытный инстинкт. Сильнее инстинкта самосохранения, сильнее его собственной воли к жизни.  
      И это чувство было сложно забыть. Но стоило ли Киту знать об этом?   
      – Просто потому что так было правильно, – наконец сказал Широ, – и я бы сделал это снова, если бы было нужно.  
      Кит молча кивнул. В кармане его джинсов завибрировал мобильник, он достал его и с раздражением сбросил сигнал.  
      – Я ведь не никогда не рассказывал тебе, как это было тогда? – уточнил он и, повернувшись лицом к Широ, вдруг заглянул ему в глаза, – как я чувствовал себя тогда, когда упал в воду…  
      Широ отрицательно мотнул головой. Волнение выросло где-то в середине его груди, сдавив легкие так, что стало сложно дышать.  
      Кит никогда не рассказывал этого, но Широ не был уверен, что он действительно хотел знать.  
      – Я даже испугаться по-настоящему не успел, – Кит слабо улыбнулся. Он продолжал смотреть в лицо Широ, и в его взгляде была отчаянная решимость. Наверное, ему стоило огромных усилий говорить об этом. – Течение… вода сразу поглотила меня. Как будто кто-то привязал к моей лодыжке шнур и потянул его вниз. Понимаешь?  
      Широ кивнул. Прядь, которую Кит только что заправил за ухо, снова скользнула ему на лицо. Он шмыгнул носом.  
      – Мне было холодно. Такой страшный холод – он пробирает тебя до костей и еще очень долго остается внутри. Я до сих пор помню.  
      Широ с трудом подавил в себе порыв податься ближе и обнять сидящего рядом с ним человека. Ведь он прекрасно понимал, о чем говорил Кит.  
      Тот день был душным, и вечером температура будто и не думала спадать ни на градус. Но Кит, оставшийся у него на ночь, завернулся в теплое пуховое одеяло. Он дрожал всем телом до тех пор, пока Широ не опустился на диван рядом с ним и не прижал огромный пуховой сверток с дрожащим внутри него мальчиком к себе. И не отпускал, пока Кит не успокоился.  
      – Но холод это одно… Еще было темно. Я и не знал, что под водой может быть так темно, она ведь прозрачная и пропускает солнечные лучи… – Кит кинул быстрый тоскливый взгляд в сторону реки, словно та могла подсказать ему что-то, – и я был там один – один в холоде и темноте. Я потерял сознание. Отключился на время и когда открыл глаза, самым первым, что я увидел, было твое лицо. То, как ты смотрел на меня…  
      Кит не договорил. Он снова улыбнулся – открыто, почти беспомощно, так, как улыбался только в самом детстве. Потом он будто бы научился прятать эту улыбку и прятал ее так долго, что Широ уже почти забыл о ее существовании.   
      Зато он уж точно не мог забыть о том дне. О том, как сам нырнул в обжегшую льдом каждый мускул его тело воду, о том, как течение подхватило его, потащив за собой и ударив коленом о подводный камень.  
      Он помнил, каким было тело Кита в его руках – холодным и совсем невесомым. Кит не двигался и не дышал, а его губы становились бледно-голубыми прямо на глазах. Мокрые волосы прилипли к его лбу, а к виску возле самого уха приклеилась довольно мерзкого вида водоросль.   
      У него не было пульса. Широ судорожно прижимал коченеющие от холода пальцы то к запястью, то к шее Кита, но внутри его тела было глухо. Мертвая тишина.  
      И совсем как тогда на мосту, его словно парализовало. Это было как вспышка. Кит мертв, неожиданно подумал Широ. Его сердце остановилось, а легкие переполнены водой. Он мертв.  
      Из оцепенения его вывел голос Лэнса. Тот смешно прижимался лбом ко лбу Кита и бормотал отчаянно, почти бессвязно:  
      – Эй, ты здесь? Ты слышишь меня? Прекрати притворяться! Ты не мертв. Ты не можешь быть мертвым… Широ спас тебя, ты слышишь?!  
      Лэнс продолжал повторять это снова и снова, пока мозг Широ не заработал с удвоенной силой. Он отодвинул Лэнса в сторону.  
      – Я сделаю ему непрямой массаж сердца.  
      – Ты сделаешь?!  
      – Это несложно, я видел по телевизору.  
      Широ отсчитал нужное расстояние от беззащитно выступавшей из-под кожи ключичной кости и, скрестив ладони на грудной клетке Кита, несколько раз надавил на нее.  
      – Поосторожнее! Ты сломаешь ему ребра!   
      Лэнс кусал губы. Широ еще никогда не видел, чтобы его лицо было таким. Это был не тот Лэнс, которого он всегда знал, а кто-то другой.  
      Стиснув зубы, Широ снова надавил на грудную клетку Кита. Каким же хрупким тот все-таки был, не крепче какой-нибудь девчонки. Худой и несуразный. И его ребра наверняка были тонкими, как спицы…  
      – Разве тебе не нужно целовать его?  
      – Что?  
      Широ опешил на мгновение, уставившись на Лэнса. Тот почему-то густо покраснел.  
      – Ну… это… я тоже видел по телевизору.  
      – Идиот! – разозлился Широ. Он понял, что имел в виду Лэнс, но от нелепости ситуации сам залился краской.  
      Не сейчас. Губы Кита уже были почти белыми. Белыми, бескровными и с синеватым отливом. Он все еще не дышал. Широ наклонился ближе и внезапно понял, что губы Кита приоткрыты. Совсем немного, но Широ отчетливо видел его ровные передние зубы. Лучше было не смотреть. Широ зажмурился и наклонился ниже, совсем низко – еще пару сантиметров и их губы бы соприкоснулись, но в это мгновение тело Кита вздрогнуло. Само по себе, словно получив сильный электрический разряд. Его губы открылись, и Кита вырвало изрядным количеством речной воды прямо в лицо склонившегося над ним Широ.  
  
  
  
  
      О том, что случилось в тот день, не знал больше никто, кроме них троих. Они   
не сговаривались, просто понимали: расскажи один из них о случившемся взрослым, и об их дружбе можно было забыть навсегда. Именно поэтому в тот день Кит остался ночевать у Широ – шок от произошедшего настолько явственно читался у него на лице, что без расспросов дома бы точно не обошлось.  
      Но никто не заподозрил ни о чем. И, казалось, ничего не изменилось. Лето закончилось, сменившись холодной осенью, а потом и затяжной зимой. Все было по-старому, они ходили в школу, а после нее встречались и шли домой вместе. На выходных шатались по городу или проводили время у кого-нибудь из троих дома, играя в видео-игры.  
      Ничего не изменилось. Они все еще были неразлучны, словно того кошмара и не случалось. Словно Кит не умирал на руках у Широ и не воскресал, облевывая его грязной речной водой.  
      Все было как всегда, вот только в горы они больше не ходили, а Лэнс с Китом ссорились чуточку меньше, чем раньше. Они все больше старались слушать друг друга, и иногда, когда Лэнс в очередной раз без какой-либо видимой на то причины уступал Киту, Широ охватывало жуткое чувство неправильности. Словно мир вокруг него был искусственным, ненастоящим, и стоило ему сделать неверное движение, как он треснет по швам, обнажив все то нехорошее, что скрывалось у него внутри.  
      Например, то, что у Кита несколько раз случалась истерика, когда не слишком внимательные учителя физкультуры пытались заставить его заниматься в бассейне с остальными. Или то, что внутри каждого из них троих выросли стены. Нерушимые, крепкие стены, за которыми было особенно удобно прятать то, что не предназначалось для чужих глаз.  
Широ чувствовал, что Лэнс винил себя. В том, что стоял в стороне, скрестив руки на груди, когда его лучшие друзья ступили на шаткий мост. И в том, что позволил Широ спасти Кита, когда мог спасти его сам.  
      Отголоски этой вины были во всем, как бы Лэнс ни старался это скрывать. Сам того не осознавая, он пытался уберечь Кита от окружающего мира, доводя это свое стремление до полного абсурда.   
      Кит же все больше замыкался в себе. Он никогда не был особенно общительным и душой компании его точно нельзя было назвать, но раньше Широ мог читать его, как раскрытую книгу. Казалось бы, Кит – такой замкнутый и закрытый для других – никогда бы не смог скрыть от него ничего. Да и для чего Киту было что-то от него скрывать?  
      По крайней мере, так было раньше.  
      О том, что Кит часто проводил время у реки в одиночестве, Широ узнал совершенно случайно. Кит не делал из этого большой тайны, просто никогда не упоминал об этом без надобности.   
      С того момента, когда у него появился байк, он отправлялся в горы даже еще чаще, чем раньше. Там просиживал на берегу реки, глядя на текущую воду, иногда до самой темноты. Когда Широ осторожно спросил его однажды, почему именно там, почему именно на берегу  _этой_  реки, Кит пожал плечами и ответил односложно:  
      – Мне нравится смотреть на воду.  
      Больше Широ ничего не спрашивал. Один раз он даже составил Киту компанию, но только раз и тот по чистой случайности. Сам он к реке старался даже не приближаться.  
      Да и зачем? Она уже давно была у него внутри, с того самого дня. Река, в которой Кит тонул раз за разом. Холодная беснующаяся горная река, в которую Широ прыгал всякий раз без раздумий. Отдавался во власть ледяной темной воде, чтобы только ощутить безжизненное тело Кита в своих руках, чтобы вновь прижать его к себе, испытывая беспомощность и облегчение.   
Но стоило Киту, надрывно кашляя и выплевывая из себя последние остатки речной воды, открыть глаза, как все начиналось заново.  
      Широ не говорил об этом никому и никогда не задумывался о том, как мог оборвать этот замкнутый круг. Теперь река была неотделимой частью его самого: зимой, когда город замирал под снегом, ее течение замедлялось, успокаивалось, весной же, когда снаружи теплело – она снова разливалась, наполняя Широ болезненными, как незаживающие синяки, воспоминаниями.  
      Кит был жив, и все было по-старому, но каждый из них понимал, чего им стоила видимость того, что все было нормально. Понимать-то они это понимали, вот только никто из них не мог решиться на то, чтобы переступить через стену, с такой тщательностью выстроенную внутри. Ведь это окончательно разрушило бы их дружбу, а подобного никто из них перенести бы точно не смог.  
      Так длилось до прошлого лета, пока у Лэнса, повзрослевшего удивительным образом самым первым, появилась девушка. А потом девушка появилась у самого Широ.  
      Но это, как выяснилось потом, было далеко не самой лучшей идеей.  
  
  
  
  
      – Твое лицо было так близко, – Кит продолжал слабо улыбаться. Он больше не улыбался Широ, скорее самому себе, своим мыслям, – я увидел его и сразу подумал: „Широ здесь – значит все закончилось. Значит теперь ничего больше не сможет случиться…“ Что может случиться со мной, если ты рядом?  
      Словно вспомнив, что он говорит вслух, а тот, кого он упоминает, сидит прямо перед ним, Кит немного смутился и отвел взгляд в сторону. Задрав штанину и без того подвернутых джинсов, он почесал тонкую и аккуратную, словно вылитую из дорогого металла, лодыжку. Его пальцы пробежали по коже слишком быстро, но Широ все равно смог отметить про себя, насколько белой она ему показалась по сравнению со смуглым от загара запястьем.  
      Он проглотил скопившуюся во рту слюну. Сколько он мог обманывать самого себя?   
      – Ки…  
      – Я никогда не винил в том, что случилось тебя, – это было сказано настолько резко, что у Широ перехватило дыхание. Кит оторвал взгляд от земли, и Широ понял, что его глаза блестят. – Каждый из нас виноват в равной степени, но ты спас меня, понимаешь? Когда я прихожу сюда, я часто думаю об этом и мне становится легче. Потому что ты бы просто не позволил мне умереть. Я знаю это.  
      Широ кивнул – еще не совсем осознав, что именно сказал Кит, скорее машинально, а когда наконец осознал все сказанное до конца, почувствовал, что невольно краснеет.  
      – Да… Я бы не позволил.  
      Он сам уперся взглядом в землю, почувствовав себя нелепо, но в то же время так хорошо, будто бы Кит прикоснулся к нему. Нежно, так, как ему бы всегда хотелось.  
      А потом это действительно случилось. В следующее мгновение пальцы Кита легли на его плечо, и он сказал ровно и до странного спокойно:  
      – Я знаю, Широ. Я же сказал, я  _знаю_.  
      Несколько секунд они просто сидели рядом, не шевелясь и не говоря ни слова. И в какой-то миг Широ почудилось, что он больше не чувствует реки внутри себя – ее течение ослабло, рев утих и сама она превратилась в безобидный горный ручеек. В нем бы никто не смог утонуть. Даже четырнадцатилетний Кит.  
      Настоящий же Кит – Кит, которому уже было восемнадцать и который больше не был излишне худым или несуразным – сидел рядом и молчал. Но ему и не нужно было говорить больше ничего.  
      Ведь все, что было нужно, он уже давно сказал. Теперь была очередь Широ.  
      И он заговорил. Сначала – что уж там скрывать – было сложно. Извиняться всегда тяжело.  
      Когда Широ сказал „прости“, Кит тут же вскинул голову и посмотрел ему в лицо. Он словно был удивлен – настолько, что его ноздри раздувались от волнения.  
      – Прости, – твердо повторил Широ и будто бы, чтобы окончательно убедить Кита в своих словах, инстинктивно коснулся его макушки, совсем как в детстве, – за то, как я повел себя вчера. Из-за всей этой истории с колледжем…  
      Кит энергично помотал головой, но Широ продолжил – говорить стало необыкновенно легко. Возможно, причиной было то, какими мягкими и приятными на ощупь были волосы Кита под его пальцами.  
      – Я просто растерялся. Это было неожиданно… Я до сих пор не могу представить себе это – то, что вы будете так далеко уже совсем скоро. Но я правда рад за тебя. За вас обоих… Ты и Лэнс, вы оба заслужили это.  
      Кит нахмурился, словно объяснение Широ показалось ему неудовлетворительным.  
      – Ты не должен…  
      – Я знаю, что не должен. Но я не заставляю себя, я правда рад.   
      – Но…   
      Кит все еще выглядел так, будто бы не воспринимал слова Широ всерьёз. Словно не мог поверить в них.   
      – Я сам не хочу уезжать, ясно?!  
      Широ вздрогнул от неожиданности, одернув руку, которую положил на голову Кита, назад. Тот казался не просто расстроенным, но еще и разозленным.  
      – Это была не моя идея – просто, чтобы ты знал. И я не могу представить себе, что ты будешь так далеко. Что я брошу тебя тут…  
      – Ты не бросаешь меня, о чем ты?  
      Широ фыркнул, а Кит посмотрел на него почти обиженно.  
      – Я не могу поехать с вами… но я всегда буду здесь. Просто буду ждать здесь тебя. Не бойся, я никуда не денусь… Два года – это не так уж долго.  
      Улыбаться, говоря такое, было непросто, но Широ показалось, что он хорошо справился с этим. Кит промолчал. Вместо ответа он только вдруг придвинулся ближе. Широ отчетливо почувствовал тепло его колена своим коленом, а потом и то, как Кит прильнул к нему сбоку.  
      Их объятия вышли неуклюжими. Неловкими, но при этом такими естественными, что никому из них бы даже и не пришло в голову разорвать их. Более того, Кит прильнул еще ближе, и Широ одной рукой обнял его, а другой – зарылся в его волосы и, найдя резинку, стягивающую их, потянул ее вниз. Кит не был против.  
      – Какое странное ощущение, – только сказал он, – как будто бы ты только что снова спас мне жизнь.  
      – В этот раз было несложно, – честно признался Широ.  
      Кит рассмеялся. Негромко, куда-то в шею Широ, а потом, подняв голову, коснулся его губ. Почти также непринужденно и естественно, как и обнял. Вот только на этот раз это были не обыкновенные дружеские объятия, а самый настоящий поцелуй – такой нежный и приятный, что Широ показалось, что по его затылку бегут теплые мурашки.  
  
  
  
  
      Они целовались не первый раз. И хотя один только этот факт уже сам по себе должен был казаться ненормальным, тогда они оба были пьяными и Широ решил, что тот раз никак нельзя считать всерьёз.  
      Это было несколько месяцев назад, и Широ как раз совсем недавно закончил те самые отношения, которые еще с самого начала были обречены на неудачу. По этому поводу он чувствовал себя хорошо, хоть и довольно опустошенным. А еще он был пьян – настолько, что ему казалось, что семьдесят процентов воды в его теле целиком заменили на семьдесят процентов джина. Лэнс, который в тот вечер тоже был свободен, пустился во все тяжкие, зафлиртовав сразу с двумя девушками, и, добившись наконец одной из них, уже несколько часов никак не мог отлипнуть от нее.  
      Они целовались на диване слева от Широ, а Кит, сидевший справа, только молчал и пялился на них. Весь вечер. У него единственного из них троих еще никогда не было отношений или хотя бы намека на них, что, если задуматься, не казалось Широ такой уж глупой идей.  
      Он и сам не знал, зачем начал встречаться тогда с Линдой. Может, взял пример с Лэнса? Просто не хотел отставать. И хотя она была по-настоящему красивой – такой красивой, что Лэнс терял способность внятно выражать свои мысли в ее присутствии, Широ еще с самого начала знал, что не чувствовал к ней ничего.  
      Не то, чтобы его не тянуло к девушкам. В подростковом возрасте ему нравилось смотреть на них, нравилось прикасаться к ним, думать о сексе с ними. Но стоило ему оказаться в постели с одной из них и все почему-то шло наперекосяк.  
      Наверное, и правда правильней всего было не заводить вообще никаких отношений, думал тогда Широ. Как Кит. Тот как будто и не слишком страдал от того, что у него не было никого.  
      И когда Лэнс и совершенно очумелого вида блондинистая девица пропали куда-то, а Широ как раз собирался встать, чтобы принести им еще что-нибудь выпить, Кит поцеловал его. Не сказав перед этим абсолютно ничего, он просто требовательно развернул лицо Широ к себе и прижался к его губам. Не так страстно и развязно, как это выделывал Лэнс со своей пассией, скорее спокойнее, теплее и глубже.  
      Поцелуй Кита был приятным. Долгим, но не затяжным. Как раз таким, что по всему телу Широ начало разливаться тепло. Его затылок совсем одеревенел – особенно в том месте, где пальцы Кита слегка придерживали его во время поцелуя.  
      Они отстранились друг от друга, и Кит больше не прикасался к нему на протяжении всего вечера. И не сказал ни слова. Будто бы ничего не произошло. Какое-то время Широ раздумывал об этом, но, так и не найдя удовлетворительное объяснение случившемуся, решил, что Кит, насмотревшись на Лэнса, просто захотел попробовать что-то новое. Поэкспериментировать – все-таки они оба были под воздействием алкоголя.  
      И совсем как тогда, позволяя губам Кита прикасаться к себе во второй раз, Широ почувствовал, как его затылок снова деревенеет.   
      – В чем дело? – Кит отстранился почти сразу, и его темные глаза вопросительно уставились на Широ. – Стоит мне поцеловать тебя, и ты становишься другим. Все твое тело… как будто немеет.  
      – Глупости, – слабо возразил Широ. Хотя Кит, конечно, был прав. Каким бы приятным не было прикосновение его губ, тело Широ действительно немело. Он весь деревенел, а во рту становилось страшно сухо, словно кто-то у него внутри отчаянно протестовал против того, чем он занимался.   
      Широ засматривался на Кита еще с самого детства. Но тогда в этом, пожалуй, не было и капли неприличных мыслей – он просто смотрел на своего лучшего друга, поражаясь про себя, насколько притягательным тот ему казался. Правильные черты лица, черные, обычно доходящие до основания шеи волосы и подбородок – такой красивой формы, словно у аристократов с картин девятнадцатого века. Всегда худой, с тонкими руками и ногами – Кит казался Широ почти неземным, словно из какого-то другого незнакомого ни ему, ни Лэнсу мира.  
      В первый раз это невинное восхищение переросло во что-то другое в тот самый день – в тот день, когда Кит упал в воду и Широ склонился над ним в нелепых попытках сделать ему искусственное дыхание.  
      От мысли о том, что он вот-вот прикоснется к губам Кита, все тело сразу свело. Широ впервые ощутил настоящую силу того странного влечения, которое таилось где-то глубоко внутри, и испугался.  
      Испугался – потому что влечение было настолько сильным, что он умудрился подумать о нем даже в такой неподходящий момент. Пришедшего в себя Кита всего трясло, он кашлял, выплевывая из себя воду, и задыхался – от этого Широ почувствовал себя только еще более грязным. Извращенным и настолько отвратительным, что даже сначала не смог обнять Кита, когда тот очнулся. Это за него сделал Лэнс.  
      И уже потом, в своих немногочисленных отношениях в постели с девушками Широ неизменно вспоминал бледные полураскрытые губы Кита, отчего любая, даже самая страстная близость катилась в тартарары.   
      – Может, я плохо целуюсь? – Кит спросил это почти будничным тоном. Этот вопрос так резко вырвал Широ из его мыслей, что тот ошеломленно уставился на друга. – Знаешь, у меня не так много опыта, как у вас с Лэнсом. И, если честно, я ни с кем не целовался, кроме тебя. Но мне больше ни с кем и не хотелось.  
      Сказав это, Кит замолчал и даже отстранился еще на немного, разорвав контакт между их коленями. Он будто бы хотел отодвинуться на совсем, но Широ, внезапно для самого себя, не позволил ему это, прижав его обратно к себе.  
      „Я такой идиот, – подумал он, притягивая совершенно не сопротивляющегося его порыву Кита к себе, – непроходимый, запутавшийся в самом себе идиот. Пора бы забыть о том, что было, когда мы были детьми…“  
      И ведь ему уже было больше двадцати. Он твердо знал, чего он хотел, и ничего неправильного, ничего извращенного и грязного в этом не было. Более того, Кит, похоже, чувствовал тоже самое.  
      Они снова поцеловали друг друга, только на этот раз инициатором был Широ. Губы Кита были теплыми и немного влажными и быстро раскраснелись от поцелуев. Он больше не был таким худым, как в детстве, и где-то под его смуглой от летнего загара кожей Широ явственно ощущал нарастающее биение сердца. Легкие Кита не были переполнены водой – он был жив, а то, что случилось четыре года назад, стало вдруг таким далеким, словно было всего лишь бессмысленным страшным сном.  
      Целуя Кита, Широ уже не слышал шум реки – ни той, которая была у него внутри, ни той, которая раскинулась перед ними. Он полностью сосредоточился на других, гораздо более приятных звуках.  
      Например, на дыхании Кита, на его шепоте и на том чмокание, с которым размыкались их губы, чтобы через секунду соприкоснуться снова. Затылок Широ больше не деревенел – все его тело расслабилось, будто бы собрав все свое напряжение в одном единственном месте.  
      Широ подумал о том, каким было тело Кита под одеждой. Конечно, он уже много раз видел его практически голым, но сейчас, когда он мог не только смотреть, но и прикасаться, все было по-другому. Не прерывая поцелуя, Широ забрался под жесткую хлопчатобумажную ткань футболки и провел пальцами по гладкой, рефлекторно вздрогнувшей от его прикосновения коже.  
      Кит застонал. Прервав поцелуй, он отодвинулся в сторону – словно растерялся немного.   
      – Извини, – поспешно сказал Широ. От поцелуев у него заплетался язык, – извини, что распустил руки.  
      – Распустил руки? – будто бы удивился Кит. – О чем ты?   
      – Ну… – Широ кашлянул, пытаясь прочистить горло, – хочется касаться тебя… но я не знаю, где можно, а где нельзя.  
      Кит хохотнул, округлив глаза. Но уже через несколько секунд его лицо стало невероятно серьезным, и, придвинувшись ближе, он тихо признался:  
      – Да где хочешь. Я принадлежу тебе. Весь полностью. Я твой, Широ.  
      Что на это ответить, Широ даже не знал. За весь его пусть и скудный опыт отношений еще никто и никогда не говорил ему такого. Даже его бывшая девушка, Линда, хоть и утверждала, что любит его больше жизни.  
      – Я весь твой, – уже громче повторил Кит. Он взял руку Широ в свою и приложил ее к своим губам, – это твое. И это…  
      Он сместил ладонь Широ ниже и приложил ее к своей грудной клетке – туда, где под тканью футболки, под кожей, под слоем мяса и ребрами билось его сердце. Он улыбался.  
      – И это, конечно, тоже твое.  
      Широ вздрогнул всем телом, когда его ладонь, ведомая чужими пальцами, легла на пах Кита, где под джинсами было уже как минимум так же твердо, как и у него самого.  
      Хотелось убрать руку, чисто инстинктивно, от глупого юношеского смущения, но Кит наверняка бы не позволил, поэтому Широ только и смог, что неуклюже пошутить:  
      – То есть, ну…  _он_  тоже мой?  
      – Тоже твой, – Кит был сама невозмутимость, – я же сказал, я весь твой. Полностью.  
      – М-м.  
      Кит ухмыльнулся, и когда Широ наконец собрался с силами, чтобы ответить что-нибудь внятное, он не смог, потому что в ту же самую минуту откуда-то сверху раздался треск.  
      Они оба машинально обернулись на звук и как по команде отодвинулись друг от друга. Только вот вряд ли это помогло.  
      – Ханк… Ханк, черт тебя дери! – простонал над ними знакомый голос, и Широ понял, что Кит с ног до головы покрывается краской. Даже под своим загаром.  
      –  _Лээээээнс_ …  
      Но еще раньше, чем их друг появился из-за деревьев, на берег реки с невообразимо радостным хрюканьем вылетел Ханк. Бульдог был настолько счастлив видеть друзей своего хозяина, что мгновенно описал несколько кругов вокруг ствола и только потом, удовлетворившись этой неистовой демонстрацией обожания, попытался водрузить свои лапы Широ на колени.  
      На лице Лэнса, застывшего у спуска к реке, расползалась дурацкая сконфуженная улыбка. Он был в солнечных очках, а его кожа блестела остатками крема для загара.  
      – Эй, парни, это не то, что вы оба сейчас подумали, ладно?  
      – А что еще?!  
      Кит был настолько разъярён, что на его щеках и подбородке отчетливо выступили привычные красные пятна.  
      – Ну, кх-м… – Лэнс почесал затылок, будто бы не зная, стоит ли ему спуститься ниже или лучше остаться на безопасном от Кита расстоянии. – Я не подслушивал или что-то вроде того…  
      – Ты не только подслушивал, но и подсматривал! – Кит раздраженно скинул довольную морду Ханка со своих колен. – И твоя собака мне все джинсы обслюнявила…  
      Лэнс обиженно нахмурился, а потом, будто бы вспомнив что-то, ехидно усмехнулся:  
      – Лучше так, чем если бы их обслюнявил кое-кто другой.  
      – На что это ты намекаешь? – тут же взвился Кит. Лэнс двусмысленно хихикнул:  
      – Нет, я, конечно, все понимаю… Но передавать свой член в собственность Широ… я даже не знаю, может, стоит немного подумать над этим решением? Я бы на твоем месте подумал…  
      Кит вскочил со своего места так резко, что Ханк, испуганно хрюкнув, спрятался за ноги Широ.   
      – Ты закроешь рот прямо сейчас!  
      Лэнс закатил глаза. Предусмотрительно сделав несколько шагов назад, он размашисто показал Киту средней палец, на что тот отреагировал почти моментально, легко перемахнув через ствол, на котором сидел, и кинувшись в сторону обидчика.  
      Широ тяжело вздохнул. Оба его лучших друга уже скрылись за деревьями, и хотя их яростные вопли были все еще слышны, на берегу он остался совсем один, не считая Ханка. Бульдог несколько раз размеренно фыркнул и доброжелательно ткнулся в ногу сидящего на стволе человека. Широ ласково потрепал его по голове:  
      – Твой хозяин иногда хорошенько действует на нервы моему парню.  
      Ханк молчал и преданно смотрел на него, не мигая.  
      – Он ведь теперь мой парень, как думаешь?  
      Уютно сопя, Ханк завозился, принявшись обнюхивать что-то на земле. Широ снова вздохнул. Ни Кит, ни Лэнс больше не появлялись, да и их голоса внезапно стихли. Оставалось только надеяться, что они все же не поубивали друг друга. И ведь в ближайшем времени им еще и предстояло жить вместе, ютясь в не слишком просторной комнатке студенческого общежития.  
      От мыслей о будущем неприятно заныло внутри, поэтому Широ предпочел размять мышцы и, потянувшись, невольно посмотрел вверх. Несмотря на густую листву над головой, солнечные лучи умудрялись пробиваться к нему и слепить глаза. Совсем как тогда… Совсем как в тот день, вот только что-то было другим. Что-то неуловимо изменилось.  
      Шея затекла, и Широ опустил взгляд вниз – река бурлила у его ног, но она больше не пугала его. Ее журчание даже казалось уютным. Широ вдруг подумал о том, что, наверное, теперь будет приходить сюда чаще. Пусть и один, без Кита. Просто потому что именно здесь, именно в этом странном месте Кит в первый раз признался ему. Да еще и так, что смущение, смешанное с удовольствием, почти электрической волной прошило его тело.  _Я весь твой, полностью. Я принадлежу тебе, Широ._  
      Что-то тяжелое плюхнулось со всего размаху ему на колени и, опустив глаза, Широ понял, что Ханк ухитрился забраться на ствол и уложил свою огромную и мягкую морду ему на колени. Улыбнувшись, Широ несколько раз провел по его шерсти. На ощупь тот был будто большая плюшевая игрушка – всегда опрятный и ухоженный, не считая ниточек слюны, порой свисавших из его пасти. Лэнс купал его и сушил феном каждый день, разве что только маникюр ему не делал. Иногда Широ казалось, что тот любил бульдога больше самого себя. Было сложно представить, что Лэнс был способен оставить его здесь ради учебы в колледже. Но держать собак в общежитие было запрещено, таковы были правила.  
      Снова улыбнувшись – на этот раз не Ханку, а своим мыслям, Широ пробормотал:  
      – Уж не знаю, как вы с Лэнсом…   
      Услышав имя любимого хозяина, бульдог навострил уши.  
      – Не знаю, как у вас с ним, – повторил Широ, успокаивающе проведя по его загривку, – но я буду ждать Кита здесь. И с места не сдвинусь, пока он не вернется. Я так ему пообещал. Да и что такое два года? Знаешь, я готов ждать его столько, сколько потребуется. А ты, дружище? Дождешься Лэнса?  
      Немного наклонившись, Широ заглянул в карие и блестящие, словно застывший янтарь, глаза Ханка, и тот вдруг вместо ответа проникновенно лизнул его лицо своим теплым шершавым языком.  
      Широ засмеялся. И как он не догадался сразу? Хорошо, что в этом мире были вещи, ответа на которые совсем и не требовалось.


End file.
